percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MY MOM ALMOST KILLED ME
Prologue I never thought that I would be the one to take my mom's life. I never thought my friend would try to kill me. I never thought I was special . I wish I wasn't like this. Meeting Just about yesterday, my dad left me in an orphanage (Great father, right?). Anyway my father is Mr. Fargot (Please call 163 for me if you can). Going back to the subject, he's a professor and you know what, he uses me as a science experiment. "You are a child of the gods, I'm sure nothing will happen to you." That's whats he always tells me before the experiment. When I was six, I just laughed at it. I mean, 'child of the gods', seriously? Anyway, I'm currently sitting in a corner, not bothering to take anyone's attention to me. Of course as you have guessed, I didn't succeed in doing so, because a girl who I suppose was older than me began to ask me; "Whats up with you?" "Are you talking to me, freak?" As you have guessed, she tried to punch me. 'Tried' but I easily dodged it. "I would like to punch you, but then again you are a girl right?" This time she didn't punch me instead she slap me. I was shocked because no one, not ever, tried to slap me. "What's that for?" I asked angrily. "I'm just asking what are you, 'cause you're definitely not normal. And then you go, 'Are you talking to me freak?' really?!" She says angrily. This girl really is getting on my nerves. She just came up of nowhere then asks 'Whats up with you?'. She was about to leave when she suddenly turn back "By the way if you don't want to die, I advice you to stay out of this place." Then she left. Monster I found her advice silly. I should have listened, 'cause about 5 minutes later, Sister Annie turned into a monster with two serpent tails. "Die!! Ssson of the godss!" She hissed. By now, I'm super afraid so I ran towards the door, which I found out was locked. So my next choice was jumping out of the window, which I found was dangerous 'cause I'm on the third floor. I run around fractically trying to find a way out, but was unsuccesful. I'm cornered, I'm gonna die, I thought. Stop thinking like that, 'my conscience told me. I'm facing a monster with two serpant tails,how do you think I can survive that? '''Let me take over. '' What are you a spirit within''? I asked sarcasticly.'' Yah, I was created from your dad's experiment. I'm totaly losing it... since I've got nothing to loose, I let the spirit within take over. Finally! After letting my spirit within takeover, I found myself holding a knife (from who knows where come from), that I used for stabbing the monster. She dodge it by the way. "Sssstupid." The monster charged at me. My spirit within waited for the right moment and stabbed the monster, causing it to disintegrate into dust. I slash the door into two with the knife and started walking towards who knows where. Camp Half-Blood I woke up, finding myself in a room like those in the hospitals with beds medicine and stuff. I Wondered where that spirit took me. "Are you okay?" A girl older than but really beautiful asked. "Who are you, my father's friend? A mad scientist?" She laughed, obviously not. Her blone hair made her look like a princess, but her eyes are all more dazzling since they're gray. She look at me like a science experiment, and seems to be thinking something else. "Name's Annabeth, and I'm not a mad scientist." She started running off towards somewhere. "Annabeth?" A boy about Annabeth's age went in. He has jet black hair and green eyes. "Who's this guy?" I asked. "Name's Percy, Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I shake it. "My name is Daniel." We headed out of the Big House as Percy called it. We circled the camp in a matter of an hour. We were at Thalia's pine tree when we finished. "So,Why is it called Thalia's pine tree?" I ask. "Long story. Was that the signal? Let's go, it's dinner already." Lame excuse. We made our way towards the dinning pavilion and he seated me in a table full of campers. "Stay here ok? And just follow what they do." I followed everything they do, throw half my food towards the fire, say coke towards the glass, and everything. As we finish eating, a centaur announces something like this. "Campers, I know this is a sad year for all of us, but I would like all of you to welcome Daniel Fargot." I stand up, and saw everyone clap their hands, well until a collective gasp replace their claps. "Hail! Daniel Fargot, son of Apollo, the god of sun, prophecy, and healing." "Wait!" I yelled, "There must be some kind of mistake! My dad is Apollo?" They all nodded. "But if he's my father who's my mother?" I asked. They all shook their heads. I Figure Out the Truth I should be happy, I shouldn't be sad. I was greeted happily by my half-brothers and half-sisters. I was treated as a family. It's something I never felt before but still... "If you won't smile, I'll kick you out of this room." My half-brother Micheal Yew joked. Even though he has complete authority over this place, I don't really care. So I didn't even fake a smile. "I'm not used to happiness, I grew up alone and sad, unlike you." He tried to cheer me up but failed. I thought I would have peace while sleeping, but boy was I wrong. A woman in her mid 20's was outside Dr. Fargot's house. She was carrying a child. She was beautiful, her hair was dyed in purple (I think). She had gold/yellow eyes like me for some reason. She was just about to knock when a bright light stop her. "Don't Mary! Even if you're his daughter, I didn't think you'd pull a stunt like this!" She walked the other way like the figure wasn't there at all. "Mary! He's also my child, please stop this!" He continued shouting, but to no avail. Then he yelled, "Mary! I'll make sure he'll kill you. He'll blame you for the curse I bestone on him. He'll speak prophecies, he'll be crazy like you. Mary Mclenia stop it!!!" I woke up with a start. I think I just figured out what happened when I was a child. I immediately went to Chiron that morning. "Anything wrong?" he asked. "Chiron, who's Mary Mclenia?" His face turned pale. "I think it's best to talk about that with her father." Chiron lead me towards Mr.D. "Mr.D?" I asked. "What do you want?" He said, pretty much annoyed. "Who's Mary Mclenia?" His face turns purple. "How did you knew about her?" He asked angrily. "She's...umm...I ...think....she's...my..-" "Your what?" "My mother." Mr.D's face turn green. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but this is way too serious. "She's my daughter. Zeus ordered me to drive her mad. It's one of my punishments for chasing the nymph. I never knew that she was carrying a child that time. After figured it out, I locked her in the Lotus Hotel Casino for fear of you being hurt. My plan didn't quite turn out good, 'cause she escaped. And gave you to a crazier, someone madder than her. Dr.Fargot. I also have no idea she how she fell in love with my brother, Apollo." I thinks thats the longest line Mr. D ever said. My Father Told Me to Kill My Mom. I Mean Ordered Me... I went back towards my cabin after that. I started crying, I know guys shouldn't cry, but I'm a freaking 8 year old!!! Micheal Yew found me... Oh geez... The moment he held my hand, pictures seemed to pass through my mind. I saw Micheal being born, I saw him fighting his very first monster, but worst of all I saw him sacrifice himself and die. I look at him again. This time I saw him smilling at Elysium. I looked around the room. It was filled with sadness. Even Will the head counselor was sad. "Daniel?" Micheal woke me up from my horrible nightmare: "A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sizteen against the odds." "Stop saying that! If Percy hears that we'll be in big trouble." Michael stopped me from saying the rest of the great prophecy. For some odd reason I just spoke the great prophecy.This must be the cursed. "I'll do It! Fine, just please lift of this stupid cursed!" I yelled towards the ceiling. The ceiling started to glow. A man in his 20's suddenly appeared. "You'll kill her?" He asked. "Father?" Every single Apollo Camper was well shocked. Demigods don't usually see their parent visit in your room. "Daniel, please do it! She's doing crazy things again! And I can't even touch her. Her stupid father probably put a blessing on her!" Okay, normal fathers don't asked their eight year old child to kill their own mother. I never even knew her face. And I don't have a single clue where to find her! I want the curse to be lifted off but... I looked around the second time, focusing my eyes on Will. I saw him talking to Leo Valdez , a child of Vulcan. Leo can resist fire and he can even manifest it. "You'll see a lot more of that if you don't kill her soon." He said. My eyes hurt, and my mouth is itching to speak yet another prophecy. My head felt dizzy. "Fine!"I mumbled. "You don't know how much I'm glad right now! I love you!" I Sneak Out of Camp to Kill My Mom. He vanished after that. "Did our father just order you to kill your mom?" asked Will. "I think I'll sleep now, so bye." I pretended to be asleep while they continue to talk about me, back stabbing good for nothing siblings. Just when I thought all of them were fast asleep I started packing some stuff that I stole from my various cabin mates. "Bye." I ran away as fast as I could from the camp. The only reason I’m doing this is to find answers, not to kill my mom unlike what Apollo wants. Who in there right mind would like to kill their parents any way? I stop dead on my tracks, because what I saw confused me. The figure had horns... is it a bull? No, It’s way too tall. A man wearing costumes? Maybe, but is there someone that tall? It started sniffing the air, looking for food. Is he an animal, or did I just enter a place where there are hidden cameras and the whole world is looking at me laughing? I have no way of finding out. He turned at me, smiling. What the hell? What happened next was a blur. The monster charged at me and then suddenly I was thrown back on the nearest tree nearby which is 10 feet away. My bag was nowhere to be found, which means I will not be able to use anything to attack the horrible monster in front of me. I started thinking about things like what can Apollo kids do? Ah hell! All they do are play basketball, use bow and arrows, heal people and glow like the sun? I decided to glow like the sun. The monster was then confused. I run towards my arrows, and started hitting it with arrows but none of it worked. Mother Then a woman in her thirties suddenly slashes the monster with her 4 foot celestial bronze sword with vines attached to it. I walked towards her, and then I thank her. Apparently she thinks everyone here is an enemy because she pointed her sword towards my throat. “Who are you? Did that Apollo send you here to kill me?” I looked at her puzzled. I don’t even know her, and she’s asking me if I’m here to kill her? Then it hits me, the vines on her blade. A daughter of Mr. D. Apollo. She’s my mom. “Mom?” I asked her. She studied me for a while then she spoke once more. “Brown hair, golden-like yellow eyes. If those were purple you would look exactly like me. You must be that Daniel, that child I dispose of 9 years ago. Come with me.” She led me into a house, though she let me enter first so she could lock me in. I looked around and saw hundreds, no'' thousands'' of Stymphalian birds. No way, I can’t fight these things all alone while I’m locked in this stupid Mansion, I mean bird house. They started attacking me and after a few seconds almost all parts that aren’t covered by my t-shirt and pants are bleeding. This is it, I thought. Memories filled me, I saw my mom carrying me giving me away to some stupid scientist. I saw him using me as a science experiment. The scenery changes, I saw camp. The Apollo cabin trying to make me smile by playing different instruments. I really like music so I just sang with it. “I notice your eyes are always glued to me, keeping me here make no sense at all...” Then the birds stop attacking me, they were fleeing the mansion. After all of them left, I could hear it clearly. Crush Crush Crush being played just outside. I ran towards the music and found the whole Apollo Cabin playing different instrument. “Don’t cry little bro.” Michael Yew told me. I didn’t notice that tears were falling down my cheeks already. “How could I not cry? The only person living on Earth that’s been friendly to me will die on someone’s birthday!” He looked at me puzzled. How could he understand anyway? I looked at him and promised to myself that I won’t let him die. Death “I need to do something first, could you guys wait for me at the camp?” “Sure little bro.” They all started packing their instruments while I ran towards my mom. My mom who thinks that I’m just garbage she can dispose of. I will kill her to let her know how much I hate her. Are you really gonna kill her? the voice in my head told me. What do you think? You don’t have the guts Daniel. Shut up! *After finding my mom who almost killed me.* I attack my mom. She attacked me back and almost killed me. My mom didn’t have any second thought about attacking me. I immediately disarmed her, due to her lack of swordsmanship skills. I stab her in the stomach and left her there to die. I walk for about ten mile before I felt guilty and ran back towards her. I healed her wounds, I asked her to go away from camp as much as possible and stay in the shadows to avoid getting seen by Apollo. I went back to camp, but I didn’t talk much then. Come to think of it, I never even talked with them about me and a lot more. The End Category:Original Character Category:Death Category:Karikamiya